The present invention relates to using stylometry in a practical application of assisting users to avoid accidentally sending electronic messages to incorrect recipients. More specifically, using a machine learning classifier, linguistic signatures detect and alert a user when a listed recipient is different from a recipient inferred from the content of the message.